Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin posted on his Instagram or found on the Internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never be released. Justin said he has over 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 This song is probably a freestyle song and not recorded. It is a collaboration with Maejor. (2012) https://youtu.be/a7cDO0Uj4HI?t=11m41s Song #2 Snippet from Justin Bieber's Believe. (2012) You said you wanted me But I said no 'Cause all I can say is Please I need some space To come around you Around, around, around, around, around Song #3 This song's caption was "I Want It All". Ryan Butler posted this on Instagram. (2013) I wanna be a father To teach them right from wrong I wanna have a daughter https://instagram.com/p/jVNgv8n0KD/ Song #4 Snippet appeared on LEAKTH.IS (Early 2014) Not you, and it's not me I think it's hard tryna figure out who we wanna be It's so true, I'm so weak 'Cause I know what's meant to be is going to be Like places we are headed But I don't even stand with And baby I just wanna keep https://dbr.ee/MNmf Song #5 Justin Bieber speaks to Soundz with a new song in the background in Toronto, Canada on March 19, 2014. And I'm down Oh no https://youtu.be/dLJ1faG6q9A Song #6 These are Instagram snippets but he also recorded it as an acoustic track.(2015) Nothing nothing nothing nothing No ohh When you just worry about the little things Girl don't worry about nothing Oh you love I said one two three four five I just wanna I just wanna spend the night with you love Oh love no I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Babe, I’ll take control I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go And I got you back, babe And I won't let you go I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6OFbAvoZ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6hRDAvos/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f64U_gvpJ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f7IbCAvpg/ Song #7 Justin plays this song at different Purpose tour concerts, and he also posted different videos of him playing the guitar part on Instagram. (2016) Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight And everything will be alright Just look at the, look at the, look at the, look at the stars tonight * https://www.instagram.com/p/BBPG99Bgvk- * https://youtu.be/0yw8aS68Z7M (Purpose Tour) * https://youtu.be/T0UqiWTbVNE * https://youtu.be/4YLCmQ4tMQ4 Song #8 I said you're amazing She said you must be crazy I said no I'm not, well a little maybe and I don't talk a lot but when I do I mean it And I swear I know an angel baby When I see it, I know I do have issues But I got into them with you Not gonna lie girl, I miss you Not even superficial We spent beautiful moments and some beautiful dreams But ain't nothing more beautiful than you right next to me And I got a couple days https://www.instagram.com/p/BATuWuLAviB/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAT35ndgvtE/ The instrumental of the song is produced by Kozoro and Maejor made some changes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxwTbXvJrRY Kozoro Justin Bieber remix.jpg Song #9 Deserve your love So what did I do to deserve your love What did I do What did I do What did I do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txNY5MLrW50 https://www.instagram.com/p/BBTOT4zscEe/ Song #10 He posted a few snippets on January 15, 2016 and also had one of the lines as an Instagram caption from November 2015. Open your mind Wider than the ocean Life is 'bout the moment And every single time you wanna give up Hold on tight To what you love and don't let go oh no (don't let go) And every single time you want a break A break from your troubles Take a breath every step Let it wash away Wash away (ohoho) oh wash away Before the number was the name March 1st before player was the game 21 years ago, it’s never ever been the same In all my life I never wanted to play the game I'm not the same as Michael even though he hall of fame I'm all hall of faith put me on the wall of change I got a couple things to learn along the way Figure out how to mean what I say I just gotta be me ... https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs8w2zAvpt https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9BcjAvqX https://www.instagram.com/p/-jeQY_gvmO/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9GOqAvqi Song #11 This song was playing in the background on a Instagram video of @youngpeezus. 'Cause I'm (?) if you're okay (one more time) If you're up with me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsV0TdpYhdw Song #12 Justin plays a new song at 1OAK club in Monte Carlo, Monaco, on May 29, 2016. I know that we will make this moment Girl it starts with us Everytime, everytime, you and I (?) https://twitter.com/BPalvinSource/status/737381822640820224 Song #13 Justin posted this snippet on September 19, 2017 on his Instagram story. Josh Gudwin is probably the sound engineer of this song since he's seen in the story inside the studio with Justin. I'll leave if you want me to let go You don't deserve this emotional rollercoaster I keep on doing the same thing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ESGoY5EgA Song #14 Snippet leaked on leakthis. Maejor Ali JB, JT JB, JT Aye girl Justin Bieber I thought that we were closer Now it feels like I don't even know her You would think that I never used to hold her She believed everything that they told her She was mad there was girls in the folder Trying to tell her it was nothing but a photo https://dbr.ee/HBP8 Song #15 Justin dancing to his new song in Los Angeles on January 11, 2019. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGWFlg60fEI Other Songs Believe * Taylor Swift collab ** Bieber shared the studio with country cutie Taylor Swift to work on a song. In fact, his lady love, Selena Gomez, even had some high praise for the never-released track. In the end, the Swift tune just didn't fit in with the final vibe of the album, Braun explained: "It didn't go on Believe, because there's another record they want to work on. So, it just didn't make sense at this time, and the song they did just didn't make sense on this album." * Kanye West collab ** Then there was the highly anticipated collaboration between Bieber and Kanye West. Despite being pictured in the studio with Yeezy, in the end, Bieber's track with the rapper "didn't make sense at this time," Braun said. * Adam Levine collab ** In Addition To Swift, Bieber was also trying to make something happen with Maroon 5 leading man Adam Levine. "We talked with Adam Levine about doing stuff," Braun recalled. "And he wanted too, but with everything else, we could just never get the studio time in together." * Timbaland collab ** Justin Bieber tweeted the news that he is working with powerhouse producer Timbaland, posting: “still a little tired. back in the studio today with @Timbaland working on #BELIEVE . until then #powernap.” * Sean Garrett collab ** Bieber is also partnered up with Sean Garrett. Garrett tweeted a note of praise about Bieber, writing: “@justinbieber working with him over the last few day were amazing! Huge things to come!” Purpose * Kanye West collab (written by Poo Bear, produced by Rick Rubin) ** In a interview with French site Clique, Justin spilled some details about his recording sessions with Kanye, saying they worked on music with a “really cool, really New York vibe”. Non-album/other artists * 2010: Demo by Lady Antebellum for Justin Bieber * 2010: Producer Danja x Justin Bieber * 2013: G-Dragon x Justin Bieber ** Billboard - One of K-pop's brightest stars has linked up with on of the world's biggest pop singers. G-Dragon, the leader of popular boy band BIGBANG, and Justin Bieber have recorded a track together. Justin recorded his part of the song but G-Dragon probably never finished the song as it would never release. * 2014: Ariana Grande x Justin Bieber ** "We were working on it. We were in the studio together ... we were going to do it, but then we both got busy," Ariana said in an interview with the AP. "I had to focus on my stuff and he was focusing on his, and it just sort of didn't really get done. * 2014: Austin Mahone: R&B-pop Song (written by Justin Bieber) ** "They work with a lot of the same producers and Justin knew Austin has been in the studio working on his album. Justin had a song he thought could be really perfect to do with Austin so they got together in the studio." ** “So basically … he had a song he wrote like a year ago, and he wanted me to be on that,” Mahone spilled. “So he flew to Miami like a week ago.” ** It’s not a duet. It’s a song that he had written and gave to me, so he was in the studio helping me record that. I’m not sure if it will come out yet, but if it does, it will probably come out by the end of the year or by next year. It’s kind of like a mid-tempo, R&B-pop type deal. * 2014: ''T-Pain x Justin Bieber ** "We did four songs when he was at my house," added Pain, who said the records are Bieber's, not his. "So, I don't know which one he's gonna use, so, we kinda just went in, recorded. And my homeboy Pooh was there, he's a fantastic writer; Justin's a great writer himself. ** "We made a variety of things," Pain continued. "We kind of just went through some tracks, set it up, went right in the booth: I went in the booth, ran through a whole song, then Justin went through and ran through the whole same song, and we wrote like three different songs to each track that we picked. So, it was a very productive night." * ''2016: Ray J x Justin: R&B ** According to Booker, the songs and video segments will also feature Justin Bieber, Snoop Dogg, The Game, Too Short and Kid Ink. * 2016: Martin Garrix x Justin Bieber ** Martin explained, "We both have a super busy touring schedule, but whenever we have time we try and meet up and do normal things". So all this time spent together, surely it means a potential collab in the future right? Well Garrix has confirmed it himself! He said "There's some rough things going back and forth, one day, one day." ** VIDEO: Martin talking about another Justin collab". ** Martin played a song he did with Justin for the interviewer of RTL Late Night, he gives it a 7,8/10 and he doesn't want to release a single under both their names if it's not a 10, he's a perfectionist so it'll never be released". * 2017: BloodPop x Justin Bieber: Rap (20-minute song) ** There was one night where I think he rapped, like, 100 bars over a beat. Just totally freestyled. It was great, it was a good night. The beat never ended up getting used, but it's somewhere, I think it’s like a 20-minute song. * 2019: Trippie Redd x Justin Bieber References Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs